pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Plusle and Minun
Vs. Plusle and Minun is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 3/30/2018. Story Marian: And now we begin the battle round of the Daybreak Contest! We start with Dawn and Trey! Dawn stands on one side of the battlefield while Trey looks smug on the other side. Trey: Now, for the piece de resistance. To embarrass you on your own stage. Dawn: While I consider your statement amusing, you shall obtain nothing of the sort here. Marian: Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Trey: Stantler, Machamp! Trey throws his Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Stantler and Machamp in a wave of golden streamers. Dawn: Ambipom, Rapidash! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Ambipom and Rapidash. Ambipom comes out in pink streamers as Rapidash is surrounded in music notes. Trey: Machamp, use Cross Chop! And Stantler, Zen Headbutt! Machamp charges forward with two arms crossed and glowing white, as Stantler’s gems glow blue and create a helmet shaped light around its head. Dawn: Hm. Ambipom, go in for Low Sweep. And Rapidash, Bounce! Ambipom dashes forward, being low to the ground at Stantler’s feet. Stantler is startled as Ambipom swings her tails around, tripping Stantler. Stantler bleats as Rapidash leaps up and then Bounces off Stantler, slamming it into the ground as Rapidash flies into the air. Rapidash falls hooves first at Machamp, catching it off guard. Machamp: Ma?! Trey: (Angry) Quick, block it! Dawn: Double Hit! Machamp raises its Cross Chop to block Bounce, when Ambipom appears with her tail fists glowing purple. She spins and strikes Machamp twice in the back, distracting it enough as Rapidash strikes Machamp with Bounce. Trey’s points drop considerably as all the Pokémon return to their trainer’s side of the field. Trey: What was that?! Dawn: Rapidash, use Fire Blast! Trey: Stantler, Me First! Rapidash breathes a stream of fire, as Stantler glows with a white and violet aura. Stantler breathes a stream of fire as well, Stantler’s attack overpowering Rapidash’s. Fire Blast strikes Rapidash, it erupting into five prongs. The Fire Blast is absorbed by Rapidash as it glows with a red aura. Trey’s points drop. Trey: What happened?! Dawn: Rapidash’s ability is Flash Fire, which allows it to absorb fire attacks. Rapidash, use Flame Wheel! Trey: Machamp, Strength to throw Stantler! And Stantler, Zen Headbutt! Rapidash charges forward, its fire mane surrounding it like a wheel. Machamp glows white as it flexes its muscles, throwing Stantler as it uses Zen Headbutt. The attacks collide, Rapidash easily overpowering Stantler and defeating it. Marian: Wow! Even that extra power wasn’t enough to stop that Rapidash! Dawn: And we aren’t finished! Rapidash, Bounce! Trey: Machamp, Cross Chop! Dawn: Ambipom, Swift! Rapidash Bounces up, diving down hooves first. Machamp rises Cross Chop, the attacks colliding and stalemating. Ambipom’s tail fists glow yellow as she fires yellow energy stars. They circle around Machamp then shoot in to strike it, it groaning in pain. Trey’s points drop to zero, the buzzer sounding. Marian: That’s it! Dawn breezes through this battle and moves onto the next round! Trey: No! I demand a recount! Dawn: Don’t whine, Trey. It is beneath you. Trey groans in frustration, storming off. He encounters Ursula in the hallway, who has a scowl on her face. Ursula: Worthless. Trey: Don’t worry. I’ll fix this. Ursula: Ha! Good luck with that. End Scene Ursula’s Plusle and Minun use a dual Spark to overwhelm a Togetic and Slakoth. Dawn’s Rapidash and Ambipom match a Shroomish and Ivysaur, while Plusle and Minun defeat Lickilicky and Weavile. Marian: And the final round will be Dawn versus Ursula! We shall take a quick break before this match, but there is still plenty of excitement on the way! Ian is outside the stadium, where Piplup and Mow Rotom are training. Rotom fires Leaf Storm at Piplup, who blocks it with Whirlpool. Ian: There we go. That’s much better Rotom. Rotom: Tom! Ian returns Rotom, as he looks at the stadium. Ian: The finals should be happening soon. Let’s go watch Dawn. Piplup: Lup! Ian approaches the stadium, where he sees Trey, Paka, Uji and Trey’s three bodyguards. Ian hides behind a tree, as Trey is barking orders. Trey: Listen up! Dawn is not allowed to participate in this final battle, is that clear?! I want you to stop her at all costs! Paka: You got it, sir! Uji: Yeah, we intercepted her in the last contest. It’ll be a cinch! The muscle heads inside, as Ian remains in the shadows. Piplup looks worried. Ian: Easy. Let’s survey from a distance first. Ursula stands on the stage ready to go, them waiting for Dawn to arrive. Conway watches with anticipation, as he looks around. Trey enters a private viewing box, a smug smile plastered on his face. Conway: I don’t like this. Especially after what happened to Dawn the last time she faced Ursula. I’ll go check on her just in case. Dawn walks down the hallway, heading towards the staging area. The hallway is abandoned, as Paka, Uji and the three guards appear at the entrance towards the staging area. Dawn: Pardon me. But I am in a hurry. Paka: (Grins stupidly) Hate to break it to you… Uji: But you aren’t going anywhere. The five choose their Pokémon, with Buizel, Burmy in a Plant Cloak and the three Machamp filling the hallway. Conway peeks around the corner, tilting his glasses up. Conway: Just as I figured. Ursula isn’t one for playing by the rules. Conway prepares to move out, when a hand on his shoulder stops him. Conway looks at Ian, who pulls him back. Ian: Let us see how she handles it first. Dawn: I shall not ask again. Paka: Too bad we ain’t asking. Get her. Dawn lets out a pensive sigh, drawing two Pokéballs. Dawn: You were warned. Dawn opens her Pokéballs, choosing Flaaffy and Cherubi. Flaaffy: Flaa! Cherubi: Cheru! Dawn: Guys, we need to push through them fast. Paka: Burmy, Bug Bite! Uji: Ha! Buizel, Fury Cutter! Burmy charges with Bug Bite, Buizel with Fury Cutter and the three Machamp with Cross Chop. Dawn: Cotton Guard and Flower Shield. Then Discharge and Magical Leaf. Flaaffy glows white and forms a large cotton ball as a shield, while Cherubi glows pink to form a shield of flowers. The five opposing attacks hit the shields and are deflected, as Flaaffy and Cherubi fire Discharge and Magical Leaf. The two attacks tear through the opposing forces, knocking them all to the ground. The guards look scared, as Dawn walks forward gracefully. Paka: Grab her! Dawn: Leech Seed. The five guards charge forward, as Cherubi spews several seeds along the ground. Roots grow from the seeds and wrap around the guards, trapping them in fright. Dawn returns Flaaffy and Cherubi as she walks past them, not looking back at them. Conway gives off a sigh of relief. Conway: That was, impressive. Ian: You doubted her? Conway: Worried about, sure. But doubt? I guess not. Trey watches the stage decisively, as Ian and Conway bust into the private box. Trey is appalled that they walked in. Trey: What are you, this is a private box! Ian: Just here to watch the battle. Trey: As if there will actually be a battle. Ian motions to the stage, as Dawn walks onto the stage. The crowd cheers, as Trey scowls. Trey: You interfered, didn’t you? Ian: I didn’t need to. That’s what you don’t realize yet. She’s competent on her own. She no longer needs bodyguards. Ursula: (Growls) So I see you didn’t get cold feet. Dawn: When I could defeat you? Not a chance. Marian: And the final match will now begin! Now! Ursula: Plusle and Minun, dazzle and destroy! Dawn: Rapidash, Ambipom! Bless us with your presence! The two throw their four Pokéballs, all in ball capsules. Plusle and Minun come out in music notes, Ambipom comes out in pink streamers, and Rapidash is surrounded in music notes. Plusle and Minun’s cheeks spark, powering each other up. Ursula: Let’s see how you handle their Plus and Minus abilities! Charge Beam! Dawn: Rapidash, block it with Fire Blast! Plusle and Minun join hands, firing a powerful beam of electricity. Rapidash breathes Fire Blast, the attacks colliding with Charge Beam breaking through. The Charge Beam hits Rapidash hard, it skidding back. Dawn loses points, Trey grinning. Trey: Ha. She’s down already. Conway: It’s still early. Dawn: Ambipom, go in for Double Hit! Ursula: Let’s block that with Spark! Dawn: Flame Wheel! Ambipom flips, swinging Double Hit in a downward swing. Plusle and Minun are encased in electricity as they shoot forward with Spark, them electrocuting and blasting Ambipom back. Rapidash charges through, blasting through Plusle and Minun with Flame Wheel. Both coordinators lose points. Ursula: (Grins) Right where I want you. Encore! Dawn: No! Dodge! Plusle and Minun clap their hands together, releasing a white shock wave. Ambipom and Rapidash are hit by the shock wave, them now shining with a white covering. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: (Groans) Now we can only use those two moves. We’ll have to make the best of them. Rapidash, charge head on with Flame Wheel! And Ambipom, come around the side with Double Hit! Ursula: Block it with Spark! Plusle and Minun shoot forward, their Spark attack colliding with Flame Wheel. Rapidash is blasted back, as Ambipom appears to the side of Minun. She swings her Double Hit horizontally, slamming into Minun from the side. Minun crashes into Plusle, the two tumbling away. Both coordinators lose points. Ursula: (Gritting teeth) Let’s just hold them at a distance. Charge Beam! Plusle and Minun fire Charge Beam attacks, Rapidash and Ambipom scurrying to avoid them. Dawn’s points begin to inch down, Trey’s grin being as wide as Ursula’s. Ursula: Helping Hand and Charge Beam! Plusle and Minun glow gold, transferring that aura to the other. The two hold their paws over their head, forming giant orbs of electricity. Dawn gasps in fright. Dawn: If that hits us, then we’re finished! The white aura of Encore fades off of Rapidash and Ambipom, Dawn spotting this. Dawn: (Smirks) We’re not done yet. Ambipom, on Rapidash! Rapidash, Bounce! Ambipom swings onto Rapidash as it Bounces into the air. Plusle and Minun fire Charge Beam, which hits the stage and releases a huge electric explosion. Rapidash is high in the air, with only sparks from the Charge Beam attack scuffing it. Dawn: Ambipom, Swift! Ambipom leaps off Rapidash and spins, firing Swift. Swift tears through Plusle and Minun, knocking them back and Ursula’s points taking a significant drop. Ursula: No! Get in there and tear them down! Encore! Dawn: Fire Blast! Ursula: (Panicked) Switch to Charge Beam! Plusle and Minun prepare to clap for Encore, as Rapidash breathes Fire Blast as it falls. Plusle and Minun fire Charge Beam, it not as strong as before but still strong enough to break Fire Blast. Rapidash continues its fall and lands on its hooves, with Ambipom standing next to it. Dawn eyes the clock, seeing a minute left. Dawn: Last shot. Ambipom, Double Hit! Ambipom charges forward, tails glowing for Double Hit. Ursula: Ha! Haven’t you learned by now?! Use Spark! Dawn: (Smirks) Switch to Dual Chop! And Rapidash, Flame Wheel! Ursula: Dual Chop?! Ambipom’s Double Hit shifts to Dual Chop, forming sharp green energy like a fang. Ambipom flips and swings Dual Chop at a downward angle as Plusle and Minun shoot forward with Spark. This time Dual Chop holds against the dual Spark attack. Plusle and Minun are repelled and floating in the air, as Rapidash strikes Minun with Flame Wheel, it sent flying towards Ursula’s feet. Dawn: High Horsepower! Rapidash spins on a dime, kicking Plusle with its hind legs glowing with a brown aura. Plusle is sent flying across the stage defeated. The timer goes off. Marian: That’s it! Time’s up! And the winner of the Daybreak Contest… Everyone looks at the scoreboard, seeing Dawn is ahead in points. Marian: Is Dawn! She has earned five ribbons and is going to the Grand Festival! Dawn: We did it! Rapidash and Ambipom are cheerful and run over to Dawn. Ursula is infuriated, returning Plusle and Minun and storming off. Trey shows distain on his face, standing up and preparing to walk out of his viewer’s box. Ian: Don’t mess with Dawn. You’ll lose again. Trey: Tsk! We’ll see about that. Trey bumps past Ian and walks off. Later, Mr. Contesta awards Dawn the Daybreak Ribbon. Mr. Contesta: Congratulations, Dawn. I look forward to seeing you at the Grand Festival. Dawn: Thank you, Mr. Contesta. I shall see you there. Main Events * Dawn wins the Daybreak Contest, earning her fifth ribbon. She now qualifies for the Grand Festival. * Dawn's Ambipom is revealed to have learned Dual Chop. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Trey * Ursula * Coordinators * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Ian * Conway * Paka * Uji * Trey's Bodyguards Pokémon * Ambipom (Dawn's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Stantler (Trey's) * Plusle (Ursula's) * Minun (Ursula's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Rotom (Ian's, Mow form) * Burmy (Paka's) * Buizel (Uji's) * Machamp (x3, bodyguards', one borrowed by Trey) * Togetic * Slakoth * Shroomish * Ivysaur * Lickilicky * Weavile Trivia * Dawn's growth is exemplified in this episode, as she defeated her attackers by herself with no effort. ** Ian comments on how Dawn doesn't need bodyguards anymore, him recognizing this strength as well. * Trey's crushing defeat to Dawn in his first contest is similar to Dawn's defeat in her first contest against Zoey. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests